


Tricks up my sleeve

by eg0raptor



Category: Pyrocynical - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: (if you couldn't already tell), (these tags are a mess lol), Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Getting pinned down, Light Dom/sub, Light restraint, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Second Person, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, earplay, like heavy daddy kink ok sorry, make sure to imagine pyro's deep voice saying dirty things to you, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg0raptor/pseuds/eg0raptor
Summary: Usually you can command Niall’s attention pretty easily, but desperate times call for desperate measures.Basically you’re really horny and take control when Niall won’t make the first move himself.





	Tricks up my sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship, just self-indulgent smut I wanted to write at 3AM that turned out way longer and more detailed than I had planned, it's my first reader insert fic and i got a little carried away  
> This is very different from what I usually do but its fine lol forgive me if this is ooc or whatever I just recently started watching pyro’s videos and just think he's really fuckin cute………………  
> Enjoy this disgusting trash!!!!!  
> PS: you're on birth control btw thats an important but unsexy detail that needs to be included

You are horny. Very horny. 

Although you have good sex regularly and often, there are times where you wake up with unwarranted hormones and the omnipresent Need to Fuck. This instance is particularly frustrating, because Niall seems to refuse to notice. 

You enjoy subtly provoking Niall when it comes to sex, and you have all kinds of tricks up your sleeve. Teasing him in just the right ways makes it even more fun for you, knowing that you have him wrapped around your little finger. You enjoy wearing a low-cut shirt and catching him staring at your chest; your favorite trick is pulling an ice pop out of the fridge on a hot day and winking at him with half of it in your mouth. Most of the time, it’s too easy to make him come undone. But today, as you’re sexily lounging on the couch in your shortest athletic shorts and a tight spaghetti strap camisole, Niall won’t look up from his laptop. 

You watch him carefully as he sits cross-legged on the bed typing away. _Just wait_ , you think to yourself, _as soon as he sees me like this he’ll jump me._ A couple more minutes go by and he still doesn’t look up. You scrunch your eyebrows a little in frustration. “Niall…,” you say in a singsong voice, hoping to get him to look up at you. 

“Yeah?” He replies, glancing at you for a split second and looking back to his laptop. You frown. 

“Whatcha workin’ on?” You ask, fiddling with the strap of your camisole. 

“Just writing down ideas for a new video, doing some research” He doesn’t look up at you again, just continues to stare at the screen, “Jake Paul released another cringey and problematic video, you know I have to respond.” 

You smile a little but you roll your eyes as you sit up on the couch. Normally you’re very supportive of his YouTube videos and you respect the time he puts into them but right now there are more important things to worry about. 

Niall runs a hand through his hair absentmindedly, bringing attention to not only his slightly unkempt strawberry blond hair, but also his thick, soft arms, two of your favorite features of his. You huff slightly as you watch the muscles in his bicep flex, _This is just unfair, how could he be doing this to me right now?_

As soon as he chews lightly on his lower lip in concentration, you stand up and walk over to the bed. _That’s it, the last straw..._

“I have a better idea.” You gingerly pick up his laptop and set it on the bedside table. 

“Y/N…,” Niall starts to whine as he swings his legs over the side of the bed to get up and retrieve his laptop, but you press your fingertips lightly to his chest and push him back down onto the bed. 

He looks up at you, about to protest, but you climb into his lap, straddling his hips with your thighs. He falls silent and places his large hands on your waist. He looks up at you, confused but intrigued. 

“I’ve been laying over there for a real long time,” you say, running your hands over his shoulders and down his soft arms, “Waiting for you to notice how good I look.” 

He gives your waist a light squeeze and chuckles a bit, “Sorry, love, I just got really focused on this new video. You’re right, you look amazing.” 

You giggle a little at the compliment and lean down to place a couple of slow kisses along his jaw. You gently tug at the hair at the back of his neck to give you better access and you hear him almost inaudibly sigh. You feel the satisfaction you had been craving, the feeling of finally gaining Niall’s attention. 

You move to place more kisses on his jaw, leading up to his ear. You breathe against his ear and feel him shiver under your fingers, “You like this?” You whisper. 

"Yes,” he almost moans. His voice is lower than it was moments earlier, heavy with sudden arousal. The deepness of his voice makes your lower abdomen flutter. Niall slides his hands from your waist up your back to pull you closer and you arch your back into his touch. You figure that he’s all but completely forgotten about his work for his new video. 

“Y’know what else I think you might like?” You ask, touching your lips to his ear as you speak. It’s a rhetorical question, because before he can reply, you’ve caught his earlobe between your teeth. He hums loudly and grips you tighter, moving one hand down to grab your ass. In response, you lick along the shell of his ear. This warrants a real moan from Niall, the sweet sound pleasantly filling your ears. You come back up and smirk when he looks up at you with hazy, hooded eyes, almost begging you not to stop. 

Again, you lean forward to whisper right into his ear, “I want you to fuck me. Right now.” 

Niall smashes his mouth onto yours and furiously grabs at your body as you make out. You wrap your arms around his neck in order to close any sort of gap between you. Sometimes you like taking the kissing slowly and sweetly, but this time, the kisses are hot and fast and messy, fueled by your intense want and need for Niall. You disregard any fears of seeming desperate because, face it, you are. You can tell that he's desperate now too, because you can already feel the growing hardness in his lap against the back of your inner thigh. 

He grabs your waist with one arm and rolls the two of you to the center of the bed and pins you down. The way Niall towers above you like this makes you feel warm and you love it. You tug at the bottom hem of his t-shirt as you kiss the side of his mouth but he pulls away and stops you. 

“You’re very eager tonight, aren’t you, love?” He says smugly as he sits up and kneels between your legs. You whine in protest and nod, reaching your arms out to try and grab his shoulders and pull him back down. He takes your arms in his hands and pins them above your head. 

“And you were pretty naughty earlier, weren’t you, princess?” He murmurs darkly, closer to you this time. You squirm under his grasp, but the power he exerts over you makes your abdomen burn with lust. All you want is to run your hands all over him and touch him everywhere. Again you nod, giving up on trying to move underneath him. His grip on you tightens, “Use your words, sweetheart. You sure could talk when you took my laptop from me.” 

The pet names he gives you make you melt and feel pleasantly dirty at the same time. You look him in the eyes and see that they match the darkness in his voice. You understand what game he’s trying to play. “Yes, daddy,” you say sweetly. 

You’ll never forget the first time you called him daddy. It started as a joke, after you saw a fan tweet at him and call him the kinky name and you spent the day only calling him daddy. You were out running errands together and as soon as the two of you returned home, he aggressively pinned you against the inside of the front door in a rough and needy kiss and asked you to call him that again. The rest was history. 

“Good girl,” He says with a grin. The praise makes you part your lips to moan slightly, and Niall takes the opportunity to dive back in and press his mouth to yours again. He slides his tongue in your mouth and the kiss is so wet and dirty you moan into his mouth. As your mouths move together frantically, he lets your arms go to take off your camisole and shorts and reveals lacy black lingerie, his favorite set of yours. 

“You’re such a good girl for daddy, you always look so perfect” he says and his praise sends a shock wave through your whole body. He always knows the right things to say in bed, but he could make anything sound sexy with his deep, accented voice. You reach up with your newfound freedom to grab his face and pull him into another desperate kiss. He gropes your breast over the lacy fabric with one hand and you let out a small whine. 

Niall smirks and reaches to finally remove his t-shirt. As he tosses the piece of clothing to the floor, you immediately go to touch his revealed pale skin. His stomach is a bit chubby, but you find it endearingly attractive and the sight of his shirtless body straddled above you drives you absolutely mad. 

He takes you again by the waist and flips you over, putting you on top of him. He pulls you close and grabs your ass with both hands. Still just as eager, if not more so, you begin to trail kisses from his mouth to his neck and he lets out a quiet, low moan as you suck a small hickey above his collarbone. Niall reaches up to unclasp your bra and he tosses it to the floor, as well. 

You continue to trail kisses down his chest and he moves one hand to your hair. You graze your teeth lightly on one of his nipples, making his back arch a little and the grip on your head tighten. Although it seems that he’s the dominant one, you’re really the one in control right now. You know all of the little things that can drive Niall over the edge and all day you’ve wanted nothing more than to make him melt under your ministrations. You continue down his chest to his soft abdomen, loving the feeling of his muscles twitching under your lips. You lick a flat stripe along his stomach and he moans loudly, “Oh my god, Y/N…” 

You sit up and run your hands over his thighs and the sight of his fully hard dick in his pants sends another wave of arousal through you. You glance back up and catch his eyes and you’re pleased to find that his round face is flushed pink and he’s breathing hard. With a cute but mischievous look on your face you run a hand lightly over his clothed erection and say, “Can I suck you off, daddy? Please, daddy, I want your huge cock in my mouth and I want to make you feel good, please.” 

Your hand and the dirty words make Niall arch off the bed and groan wantonly, “P-Please,” he stutters out. You begin to work his pants off his hips and free his erection from his boxers. You start to kiss and lick his inner thighs. He bucks his hips up and you see that he's already leaking onto his stomach, craving some sort of friction. You lap up the salty pool on his stomach, making him swear under his breath. You hold his hips down before licking from the base of his cock to the tip. You take the head in your mouth, and you taste the saltiness of his precum. You suck at the tip for a bit, slowly working your way farther down his cock. You ignore the slight burn at the back of your jaw. Niall’s cock is about average length but well above average girth, which forces your mouth open wider than it probably should be. The burn is easy to ignore when you hear the dirty noises he’s making. With every lick and suck he’s moaning and sighing and praising you. “Fuck, Y/N,” he says as you go almost all the way down on his dick and start to bob your head up and down faster and faster. 

Niall’s a panting mess when he says frantically, “Stop, stop, I’m gonna-” and pushes you off of his erection before you make him come. You release his dick with a wet pop and he lays there for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath, “You’re really good at that, y’know,” he says weakly. 

“Too much?” you ask lightly. He chuckles a bit before sitting up and pulling you into his lap again, this time you with a knee on either side of his hips. 

“No, princess, unless you still want me to fuck you?” he asks, gripping your hips and pressing his wet dick against you. You sigh at the pressure and nod, the desperate need for his cock clouding your thoughts. The action gets you a swift slap on the ass and you yelp a little, despite the rush of arousal you feel. The roles shift as Niall becomes the dominant one. 

“What did I say about using your words, babygirl?” he asks, his tone dripping with sex. He cups your cheek with one hand and runs his thumb slowly along your bottom lip, “I know your pretty little mouth can do more than just suck daddy’s cock.” 

You lean forward slightly to take his thumb in your mouth and suck hard. He sighs quietly and watches you filthily move your lips on his thumb. It’s a power move because you know it’s another weakness of his. You look him in the eyes as you let go of his thumb and finally say, “Of course I still want you to fuck me, daddy.” 

Niall smiles kindly and places a chaste kiss on your lips. He reaches over to the bedside table drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. You take the condom from him and toss it back into the drawer, “No condom,” you say simply. 

His smile quickly turns devious when he says, “Want me to fuck you raw, then? You want daddy’s cock so badly that you can’t stand having anything between us?” He punctuates the word ‘anything’ with another slight upward thrust into your thigh, making your head spin. 

You almost begin to nod but you remember to speak up instead, “Yes, please,” you moan. Niall’s dirty talking always turns you on so much, and he knows it. He has a few tricks up his sleeve, too. 

“Please, what?” He asks almost aggressively, tightening his grip on your hips. Your impatience sends you rambling, begging, saying anything to make Niall get on with it, “Please, daddy. Please fuck me, I need to feel your cock inside me so badly. Please, daddy, p-” 

He doesn’t let you finish begging and instead pulls your thong panties aside and inserts his middle finger into your pussy with ease. Your words turn into a high pitched whine and you toss your head back, eyes tightly shut. You lift yourself up on your knees to pull Niall closer to you, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. Although it’s only one finger, it sends pleasure throughout your whole body because of how long he’s made you wait. 

“Look at that, babe, you’re so fucking wet for me, I don’t even need any lube yet,” he says, looking up to watch your face convulse in pleasure as he slowly moves his finger in and out of you. You manage to open your eyes and look down at him. He’s grinning devilishly at you, pleased that he can turn you from a mischievous tease to a wanton mess with his words and his touch. 

He adds a second finger and starts moving his hand a little faster, making your abdomen tighten and the pitch of your voice to raise, “Faster, daddy, more…” you manage to say. Niall quickens his pace even more as he grabs the back of your neck and begins to suck at your throat. A choked moan escapes you as he lightly bites your neck, leaving a red mark under your jaw. You grip his shoulders tightly, your nails leaving small marks on his creamy skin. He continues to rapidly fingerfuck you and moves his mouth down your collarbone to one of your breasts. He takes one of your nipples in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. It all feels so fucking good, you can hardly form words anymore, just loud and high-pitched sounds of pleasure. 

“Ready for my cock, babygirl?” he asks after he releases your nipple. You suddenly become aware of the dripping hardness pressed against the side of your leg. He doesn’t remove his fingers, just slows his pace significantly. You nod, unable to think straight with his fingers moving agonizingly slow inside you. 

He pulls his fingers out of you and before you can even protest Niall smacks your ass, harder than before. You don’t even yelp, just moan breathily. 

“Use your words,” Niall demands, pulling his hand back and threatening to smack your ass again. The anticipation of another smack makes more heat pool in your stomach, but you manage to speak. 

“Yes, daddy, I’ve been waiting so long. Please fuck me, I need it so badly, please,” you ramble again. You can tell that he needs it badly too as his dick is still pressed against your leg, needy and throbbing hard. You reach down to his cock and give him a few slow pumps and he closes his eyes and moans. Again, you lean to graze his ear with your lips and murmur, your voice wrecked and needy, “Fuck me daddy, please.” 

Niall shivers and whispers under his breath, “Fuck…” You stroke him some more before he says firmly, “Get on your hands and knees.” 

You quickly remove yourself from his lap and position yourself accordingly, spreading your legs wide. Niall kneels behind you, bottle of lube in hand. You’re still wearing your lacy black thong, but Niall still doesn’t remove it, just runs the fingers of his free hand along the soft lace. He loves seeing you in sexy lingerie and he loves fucking you in sexy lingerie even more. 

Niall slicks up his uncovered cock and, finally, he pulls your panties aside, aligns himself with your entrance and pushes in slowly. He keeps his pace slow to gauge your response as he’s much bigger than his few fingers. As Niall begins to enter you, you let out a moan, long and loud, feeling some sort of release after finally getting what you wanted. You usually like him to take it slow at first, but right now you can’t take it anymore. You press back against him, wanting more of him inside you. 

“More, daddy,” you whine impatiently. 

“Whatever you say, love,” he says before quickly sheathing himself completely. You let out a strangled squeak, a little startled by the aggression behind his movement, but it sends unimaginable pleasure throughout your whole body. He begins to thrust in and out at an even pace, and his inward thrusts are forceful, knocking your body forward each time. 

Your obscene cries are matched with his low, animalistic grunts and expletives. Suddenly embarrassed by how loud you’re being, remembering the fact that you have neighbors, you push your face into a nearby pillow and bite down. Niall grabs your shoulder and pulls you back up. 

“No, sweetheart, I want to hear your adorable noises. I want everyone to hear how much you love it when I fuck you like this,” he growls. His grip on you changes his angle and he delivers a powerful thrust, hitting you in a sweet spot you didn’t even know was there. The combination of his thick cock and his filthy words start to push you over the edge. 

“Oh, Niall, I-I’m gonna come!” You scream as he continues to fuck you just right, until you’re coming hard. Niall feels you clench around him but that doesn’t stop his thrusts. He slows his pace a bit, pulls out almost and thrusts himself hard and fast all the way back in. 

You know he has to be close by now, so once you recover from your orgasm you start to speak again, wanting to fill his ears with dirty talk, too. “Oh, daddy, I love the way you feel deep inside of me like this. I wanted to feel your huge cock all day, oh, it feels amazing,” 

You notice his rhythm begin to falter the more you talk and hear him swear under his breath, his voice breaking a bit. You moan once more before adding, “Only you can make me feel so good like this, Niall, only you. Oh, daddy, I’m yours I’m-” 

Niall cuts you off with a loud moan, your name on his lips during his final thrusts, “Oh my god, Y/N…” He comes hard inside of you, grabbing your hips to press himself fully inside you, and you feel a few tears come to your eyes from the overstimulation. 

Niall finishes out his orgasm and carefully pulls out of you. He leans down to kiss the top of your head before quickly going to get a damp washcloth from the bathroom. When he returns, you’ve collapsed onto the bed to catch your breath. Your legs are spread because it hurts a bit to close them, and Niall sees a bit of his cum trickle out of you. He blushes hard and feels his dick twitch a little before going over to clean you up. He removes your panties, as they’re completely ruined, and you smile contentedly as he sits next to you on the bed, moving the warm cloth over your skin. Niall returns the dirtied cloth to the bathroom, freshens himself up a bit and returns to bed. 

He lies down on the bed and motions for you move over. You manage to move over so you’re tucked at his side with your head on his shoulder and his arm around you. 

“Thank you for that,” Niall chuckles a little, “That was much more enjoyable than reading about Jake Paul’s newest bullshit.” 

You laugh too and rub his chest with your hand, “You’re welcome, Niall. All I want to be is more important to you than Jake Paul.” 

He lets out a bark of laughter and pulls you on top of him, holding you to his chest and hugging you tight, “I love you so much,” he says. 

You smile at him dearly and he smiles back when you reply, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> microsoft word: page 7 of 7  
> oops  
> i really hope you guys enjoyed reading that because i reallyyyyy enjoyed writing it  
> i'm very open to smut suggestions and prompts please give them to me!!  
> 


End file.
